What if she was given a choice?
by LexLove
Summary: Takes place after Tris is shot and releases the death serum. What if Tris was given the choice to go with her mother or to stay with Tobias, Caleb and her friends? How would her life be with Tobias in Chicago, where everything they know has changed? (The first chapter is short, to see if anyone will read this, but I have the entire story written updates will be every other day)
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Divergent or any of the characters.

**Tris**

"Am I done yet?" My mother is staring at me from the other side of the room and I'm not sure if I really ask that question or I just think it and she somehow answers.

With tears burning in her proud eyes she answers, "Yes, my dear child you have done so well, I couldn't be any prouder."

"What about the others?" I ask as I try and hold back a sob. An image of Tobias comes to my mind, how would he handle my death after losing so much in his life. How would Christina deal with the loss of Uriah, how would Caleb deal with having no more family left?

My mother speaks in the same soft voice as I remember as a child saying, "They will care for eachother, that's what people do when they lose someone they love.

In the back of my mind I know this information should comfort me, my friends and brother will comfort eachother...but it doesn't. I have so much grief from my parents death and I would love to see and be with them again, but I can't bring myself to be happy about leaving all of my friends behind.

As I continue to realize I don't want to die and it's not my time, I turn to my mother. She has gone from a woman with a small smile and tears in her eyes to a woman with the brightest smile on her face. She looks proud.

"Mom...I can't go with you." I speak softly, but confidently.

She looks proudly at me, and speaks "I know, Beatrice."

The last thing I see before everything fades into black and the world falters around me, is my mother's proud smile.

x

**AN: **I know this is a very short chapter, I have the entire story all written out, but I wanted to make sure people would read it. If I have people read this story chapters will be about three times as long. I am also looking for a Beta. If anyone is interested PM me. Please review!

*A*


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Guys I was so suprised I had people review and want me to continue this story! Thank you!**

**Four**

We walk through the abandoned security checkpoint without stopping. On the other side I see Cara waiting for us. The side of her face is badly bruised and there is a bloody bandage on her head, but that's not what concerns me. What concerns me is the troubled look on her face.

"What is it, what's wrong?" I say watching her shake her head. "Where is Tris?"

"I am so so sorry Tobias..."

"Sorry about what," Christina replies roughly, "Tell us what happened."

"Tris went into the Weapons Lab instead of Caleb," Cara says "She survived the death serum, but she...she was shot. She is in a coma Tobias. The doctors don't know when or if she'll wake up?"

I know I look like a complete idiot to bystanders, just staring open-mouthed with tears in my eyes looking at Cara.i don't see anything or feel anything, I think I must be in shock. Cara must be lying because I know Tris wouldn't do that to me. She wouldn't risk her own life on something idiotic like this when the war was hours from being over. I vaguely hear Christina trying to snap me out of it, telling me Tris isn't dead she's just in a coma, that she knows she'll wake up. Somewhere in the back of my head I realize that Christina is right. Tris will wake up.

x

It'd been 3 days. Tris still hasn't woken up. Everyone tells me not to lose hope. I don't think they understand how hard it is to have the only person you love clinging for life in the next room. Evelyn tries to talk me into leaving the makeshift hospital and going to take a shower, but I can't leave Tris.

x

I am jolted awake on the hard couch outside the hospital by Christina she's screaming something unclear at me. It takes me a minute to focus and realize what she is repeatedly saying to me: "Tobias, Tobias! Wake up! Tris is moving!"

At a the sound of Tris' name I am up and running to her hospital room. When I reached the almost bleached white room, where Tris has been laying constantly monitored for almost a full week the sight shocks be and brings something alive in me that I haven't felt since I heard Tris was in a a coma. She is surrounded by former Erudite doctors. They are hovering around Tris with clipboards and more monitors. But, what they are watching is what shocks me the most, her hands are twitching, almost like she is having a seizure. The doctor said try to order me out of the room, but I refuse to leave. After what seems like hours, the doctors slowly file out one by one. I am given permission to stay the night.

After just staring at Tris for hours I finally let myself fall sleep, holding her hand on the edge of her hospital bed.

I slowly come to, in what I am guessing to be the next morning feeling pressure on my hand. I moan and try to go back to sleep on the uncomfortable bed I am on. The squeezing on my hand persists, until I finally look up and I am met with a sight I never thought I would see again. Tris' striking blue eyes.

AN: thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing to this story! It means a lot. Depending on reviews of this chapter, Chapter 3 will be up either tomorrow or Tuesday. Also I'm going to have a trivia question at the end of each chapter, and you can answer in the reviews. I'll tell who was first to answer when I post the next chapter!

So today's trivia question is: When does the Insurgent movie come out? (In the US)

*A*


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: ** Thank you guys for all the positive reviews! I'm going to start updating this story every other day, or at least try to. The thing is I'm a junior, but I'm on my schools home hospital program. I had spine surgery in December to correct my scoliosis. They put two metal rods in my back. I go back to school in the beginning of March, so around that time updates will go to once or twice a week. Not that it matters for me, but my school district is probably going to be out all week. I live in Kentucky and right now we have 12 inches of snow and it's still coming down rapidly. Just thought I would share that information with you. I hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry if it's a little short!

**Tris**

My eyes snap open, and I find that I am in a almost solid white room. I slowly sit up to find multiple IVs in my arm, as I struggle to pull them out I notice there is someone in the room with me. It takes me a moment to realize that it is Tobias. He is sound asleep, but I feel the need to wake him. I nudge him with my arm, but he just mumbles something that I can't make out. After repeatedly nudging him and speaking his name softly, he looks up. When Tobias looks at me shivers go through my entire body, he gives me a striking look, like he has seen a ghost.

"Tris...Tris...oh my god you're awake." with every word Tobias speaks he gets louder and louder.

Tears well up in my eyes from happiness because for the first time I actually realize that I made it and I'm alive. "Tobias, I'm so sorry, I was so scared, but I couldn't let Caleb sacrifice himself for me, not when there was a chance I could survive the death serum. I missed you so much, I was so scared..." I say trying to hold back a sob.

Tobias takes my face in his hands and says quietly to me, " It's okay Tris, but we do need to talk about some things later. But, now let's just focus on the fact that you're safe in my arms."

I let out a deep breath knowing that everything is going to be okay. Tobias stands up and opens the door swiftly, calling for the nearest doctor or nurse. A older man, probably in his late fifties, with a long blue lab coat, obviously a Erudite walks in the room a few minutes later. He softly hums while he looks over what I presume to be my medical chart. When he looks up he has a small smile on his face and he says,

"Well, Tris you gave your...boyfriend here quite a scare," I glance at Tobias only to see him roll his eyes, " Anyways let's get down to business. Your body is quite torn up...you have two bullet wounds, one of which narrowly missed a artery. David, the man who shot you is in custody and you are not in any danger from him. From quite a fall you took, you have three broken ribs on your right side and a partially punctured lung. These injuries will give you a little bit of difficulty for a few weeks. You will need someone to take care of you on a daily basis. But, I think it's safe to assume that you have someone to take care of you." he says as he eyes Tobias from across the room. "Other than that I think it's safe to say you were a very lucky young lady. I think we will keep you overnight for some more observations, but tomorrow morning you should be free to go." With that the doctor leaves the room as quickly as he came.

Tobias glances at me with big eyes and says, " Tris... a lot of things have changed while you were in a coma. There aren't any factions anymore and many people are leaving Chicago. I'm not sure what your plans were for after the war, we never really got much of a chance to talk about it...but Eve-... my mom found a house on the outskirts of Chicago for me, I want you to live there with me Tris. I know we haven't gotten a chance to really have a normal relationship because of the war, but I know one thing for sure right now and that is that I love you and I can't be apart from you anymore. You're my home. And I completely understand if you think it's to soon but-"

I have to end up cutting Tobias off with a slow and steady kiss. I break off from the kiss and laugh because I realize Tobias was actually nervous to ask me to live with him. With confidence I answer him, "I would love nothing more than to live with you for the rest of my life Tobias Eaton."

x

The next morning the same Erudite doctor from yesterday comes in and hands paperwork to Tobias, since he will file under my permanent care giver. The discharge papers are very long and difficult to fill out, but he diligently gets them done. Soon a nurse brings in a wheelchair to help me exit the makeshift hospital. As Tobias pushes it swiftly out the door I smile as the sun beats down on my face, and for the first time in my life I know that I'm free.

AN: I would like to say I'm open to any suggestions anyone has! Thank you Bre-mister for your suggestion about the Hancock building I will definitely keep that in mind. I'm planning in the next chapter going up on Wednesday. And also the first person to answer the trivia question correct was...Hooda! Good job. Insurgent comes out March 20th in the U.S. are you guys excited for the movie? I know I am! I have tickets to the midnight premiere.

Today's question is: How many fears did Tris have in her fear landscape &amp; name them?


End file.
